User talk:Viceroy Robert McRoberts
-insert message- Hiya! Hey! I saw you in chat a second ago where you been man? ReyesDeLulz 07:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hail Caesar. : : 02:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Your Edits Please do not make major changes to a users page only if it is spelling or grammar, also adding categories is not really goodfaith. I will be reverting all edits you have made that I deem are not goodfaith, as you clearly are just making edits to get onto chat, and that makes me extremely angry. I will be watching every edit you make, and if I see it is not in goodfaith you can bet I will revert it ( making it harder for you to get onto chat ). So I hope you will actually make a story, pirate page, or constructive edits. I take this seriously, we all work hard to get our edits. It makes me very angry to see someone like you trying to cheat your way into chat. Its a luxury, not a right. Thank you. 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Honestly I dont see a problem with adding categories to pages and why they should be rolled back because of bad faith. They do good in the sense of organizing the wiki and its pages. If you really need to count it off how many edits he needs to get on chat then just subtract it from what he needs, not roll them back. Thats stupid in the sense that wed have to re-add them later on. And anyways he had a previous account User:Robert Mc Roberts or something of the sort named like that. He had over 3000 edits. Just thought you should know. ReyesDeLulz 22:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Al, if you had been in the conversation you would have understood he did more then add categories. And yes, we knew he had the other account, but bringing up a new argument of the matter of having other accounts with enough edits. You think it would seem "right" if a new user was kicked from chat for not having enough edits, and they saw that ANOTHER user only had (just an example) 29 edits? 23 which were not mainspace? Without realizing why the user was allowed on chat, the new user would make a rage blog, and probably not even listen to our attempts to explain, and ultimately leave. While this is a worst-case scenario, if a new user was jealous enough, they would do it. Now why this may not happen, I still believe it's good to have enough edits, even if you did have another account with enough, because it means you have a reason to edit, and if that reason sparks even after you have enough, you can make wonderful pages for this wiki, in return for the wonderful features it allows you. Squirto19 - Talk Page That isnt at all my point. I never really said that he could go on chat. I said he had an account, I dont think Voxelplox did though seeing a shes talking to him like hes a new user. Ive been watching him edit and I honestly have not seen any salpammmy edits. If you have then tell me when andnwhat page, but there is nothing wrong at all with adding categories. I dont know why all of a sudden youre constantly on my case. ReyesDeLulz 00:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, he said in chat "Rob's back." when Robert started editing with this account. And I'm not on your case, I am simply clearing what you are turning murky, in this conversation because I was there to witness. Squirto19 - Talk Page Server You've got to start up the server again :O IF you need help paying for it, look no further. Talk GET ON CHAt - prime minister basil brawlmonk Hey Robert! I was wondering if you still play POTCO? If you do, I would be honored if you friended me :P Sincerely, General Nate Crestbreaker of Britain To you Robert Today on behalf of the Barbary States as King of Barbary, I request your presence on POTCO as minister of warfare for the Barbary States!!!! Robert do not think i'm trying to get a free b out of you..... for your service I will provide LOOK BELOW 1. Unlimited Access for your Pirate 2. Other Condtitions to be discused my us From Basil Brawlmonk of Barbary pls pls com on we n33d u plz mall wants u we all do peter duz i do plz com : : 00:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hi LoL! The base is destroyed thanks to your pathetic politics Dear Robert: As i warned you earlier, Entendre is an extremely powerful faction with maxiumum enchants. When you and G first enemied them, I tried to fix our relations by allying them and letting them raid NFL with us. It worked great. Then you enemied them again. They already knew our base chords. After briefly fighting with parax and even getting my alt with fly, they killed us both in one hit. They have super swords. They then TNT'd the main wall and have flooded the area. Thank you for being smart by messing with strong people. Best, In response to your question Hey, Rob. I caught your PM about League, and yes, I do have it. However, if you were looking to play with me, etc., I'm not that great yet, and not even close to your skill level. (I've been told you are pretty damn good at the game) I've been looking to set up a team, and I do have one, but nobody except me so far has had the time to play. The team currently consists of myself, Albert & Squirto. You can judge for yourself if i'm good enough: http://www.lolking.net/summoner/na/65099130#profile Get back to me. Thanks.